The Survivors (episode)
For the similarly named TAS episode see The Survivor. The Enterprise investigates two survivors living on the only unobliterated patch of land on a devastated planet. Summary The ''Enterprise'' is en route to a Federation colony which sent a distress signal indicating they were under attack. When they arrive, they find the entire planet devastated, save for one house containing two elderly botanists, Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge. When initially in orbit, Counselor Troi senses something unusual about the two; however, soon she begins hearing music in her mind, replayed over and over. The music will not stop, blocks her empathic abilities, and eventually begins driving her insane. The two survivors claim to not know why they were spared. The Enterprise soon is attacked by a large warship, apparently the one responsible for the devastation. A second attack weakens the Enterprise considerably; however, Captain Picard is beginning to have his suspicions about the situation. He returns to the planet and tells the couple that so long as they are on the planet, the Enterprise will remain in orbit to protect them. Soon thereafter, the warship returns and destroys the house, yet three hours later it reappears. At this point Picard is convinced there is some kind of ruse going on, and he transports the two aboard to confront them. Kevin Uxbridge makes a startling confession – he is in fact an immortal being with vast powers. He met his human wife years ago and decided to live as a human with her. She fought off the raiders and was killed, and he recreated her and their house. He used the fake warships as a ruse to try and keep the Enterprise from finding out the truth. Though a devout pacifist, in a moment of anger towards the invaders for taking his wife's life, he annihilated the entire race of beings. Picard confesses that the Federation is not qualified to be his judge in the matter, and allows him to return to the planet. While they are leaving, Picard declares the planet off-limits. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366 Memorable Quotes Worf drinks his tea and makes a face. "Well, what do you think, Mr. Worf?" "Good tea. (looks around) Nice house." : - Rishon Uxbridge and Worf "No, no, no, no, you don't understand the scope of my crime. I didn't kill just one Husnock, or a hundred, or a thousand. I killed them ''all. All Husnock, everywhere." : - '''Kevin Uxbridge' "We are not qualified to be your judges. We have no law to fit your crime. You're free to return to the planet, and to make Rishon live again." : - Picard "We leave behind a being of extraordinary power... and conscience. I am not certain if he should be praised or condemned. Only that he should be left alone." : - Picard, Captain's log, Stardate 43153.7 Background Information *The outdoor scenes in this episode were shot in Malibu, California. *Both guest stars play characters that are much older then they were in real life at the time of shooting. 67 year old John Anderson played 85 year old Kevin Uxbridge and 55 year old Anne Haney played 82 year old Rishon Uxbridge. *The large round window in the Uxbridge's living room previously appeared on the surface of Ramatis III in "Loud As A Whisper". *This episode marks the first mentioning of Andorians in the 24th Century. *This is also the first appearance of regular medic Martinez. *Anderson had lost his own wife shortly before appearing in "The Survivors", he later said the subject matter made the role of Kevin Uxbridge one of the most difficult of his career. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 26, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.1, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *John Anderson as Kevin Uxbridge *Anne Haney as Rishon Uxbridge * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References 2284, 2313, 2361, 2366, admiral, Andorians, antiprotons, aquarium, Atlantic Ocean, botanist, collaborator, Colony Operations, colony register, coma, Delta Rana IV colony, dance, Delta Rana IV, Delta Rana system, Delta Rana warship, delta sleep, Douwd, Earth, Federation, fish, fusion reactor, galaxy, Husnock, Husnock warship, Lagrange point, megawatt, moon, music box, neocortex, New Martim Vaz, nuclear holocaust, high equatorial orbit, perfume, phaser, philosophy, photon torpedo, positrons, replicator, ship, Starbase 133, symbiosis, Tao-classical music, tea, tree, Triangulum system, vehicle classification index, waltz |next= }} Survivors, The de:Die Überlebenden auf Rana IV es:The Survivors nl:The Survivors